Gakugaku Ganda
by N and S and F
Summary: "Yo Asaaa—lah alamat ya. Maaf mengganggu, saya permisi ya." Pintu gerbang yang ditutup Karma kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok 'Asano-kun' yang sangat familiar di mata Karma. Hanya saja... Agak berbeda. /Twins!Asano/


Hari Minggu pagi yang biasa-biasa saja. Didasarkan fakta bahwa Di Fanfiksi Apapun Bisa, terkisahlah Akabane Karma datang menyambangi kediaman Asano Gakushuu saingannya.

"Yo Asaaa—lah alamat ya. Maaf mengganggu, saya permisi ya."

Pintu gerbang yang ditutup Karma kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok 'Asano- _kun_ ' yang sangat familiar di mata Karma (jangan tanya bagaimana bisa familiar meski ia di kelas E yang satu kilometer jauhnya dari kelas A di gedung utama). Hanya saja...

Agak _berbeda_.

 **OXDXC**

 **Gakugaku Ganda** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, twins!Asano,** _ **polyamory**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Kau... Asano- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan dilontarkan Karma dengan nada **sangat** ragu. Memperhatikan sosok yang—mungkin—adalah _rival_ -tapi-mesra (?) di sekolah, Asano Gakushuu, mulai dari rambut jingga ber- _highlight_ ungu dengan _hair extension_ kepangan kecil di sisi dagu, kaus hitam dengan lengan disobek dan _print_ nan elegan seolah dibuat dengan cat semprot ungu ' _FUCK YOU_ ', jins hitam sobek-sobek dengan sabuk logam berpaku, sampai sepatu bot hitam dengan ujung kaki sama-sama berpaku. Belum lagi tindikan keperakan di telinga, alis, dan ujung mulut serta _tribal tattoo_ di lengan atas yang kukuh.

Terduga Asano Gakushuu menyibakkan poni dari dahi, matanya yang separuh terpejam menyapu balik sosok Karma dengan sorot mata yang begitu **seksi**. Suara serak-serak basah lantas menyahuti, " _'course it's me, baby_. Siapa lagi?"

"...saya beneran salah rumah deh kayaknya. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu, permisi ya."

Karma (yang saking syoknya tiba-tiba jadi punya tata krama) sudah berbalik arah siap meninggalkan rumah yang ia makin yakin bukan kediaman saingannya saat ia merasakan lengan kukuh tadi datang dan mengistirahatkan diri di bahunya. Menolehkan wajah siap memprotes bukan-Asano- _kun_ atas tindakannya karena bahu Karma bukan _armrest_ di sofa, si surai merah justru terpaksa menyentakkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

Kenapa?

Karena bukan-Asano- _kun_ balas menatapnya, masih dengan mata terpenjam setengah, tapi ditambah senyum memesona nan berbahaya.

 _Shimatta_. Apa Karma diteleportasi ke _alternative universe_ gara-gara dia memborong habis semua kemenyan yang mau dibeli Kirara, jadi cewek itu ingin balas dendam padanya?! Atau hari kebalikan Spongebob ternyata ada di dunia nyata juga?!

Otak Karma masih mengkalkulasi pro dan kontra menendang bukan-Asano- _kun_ diantara kedua kakinya karena ia tidak yakin akan dibiarkan meninggalkan rumahnya begitu saja, saat pintu gerbang kembali terbuka—tidak digeser dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya, tapi praktis digebrak paksa—dan Karma tidak bisa tidak lega mendengar suara yang menghampiri telinganya.

"Gakuto, jangan ganggu temanku yang datang ke rumah! Mau kau kupaketkan lagi ke Rusia?!"

"Haaah, tau begini harusnya pintu kamar mandi tadi kusolder juga."

Bukan-Asano- _kun_ menggelengkan kepala kecewa. Karma gundah antara ingin tertawa menyaksikan ekspresi Asano- _kun_ (yang original) seperti ekspresinya tiap kali diisengi Karma, atau mendelik bukan-Asano- _kun_ karena _yang boleh menjahili Asano-_ kun _tuh cuma Karma, ya_.

(Kenapa cuma kamu, Karma?)

Akhirnya, Karma memutuskan pilihan ketiga: bertanya.

"Yo, Asano- _kun_ , jadi ini saudaramu kembarmu atau apa?" tidak lupa tudingan jari tidak sopan ke muka. Asano mengerang lelah, tangan mengusap wajah yang seolah tengah berkata 'mengapa-Kau-berikan-cobaan-ini-pada-hamba-ya-dewa'.

"Sayangnya begitulah adanya, Karma-"

"Oi, aku bisa bicara juga, kenapa kau tidak menanyaiku saja-"

"Hoo, jadi kita sudah berada dalam basis dimana kita bisa bercakap-cakap seperti teman? Tidak sekalian basis dimana kau bisa seenaknya menjadikan bahuku tempat sandaran?" Karma rupanya masih sensi dengan apa yang—siapa tadi namanya? Gakuto?—lakukan. Omong-omong, dari tadi lengannya di leher Karma belum ia lepaskan...

"Tentu saja kita sudah bisa mengobrol biasa, kan kau yang mulai menyapa-"

"Menyapa apanya, aku sampai dua kali bilang aku salah rumah!"

"Oh iya Karma, aku sempat mendengarmu bicara kau salah rumah begitu sopannya, aku jadi ingin tertawa-"

"Asano Gakushuu tutup mulutmu!"

Rusuh semua. Dari balik jendela lantai dua, Asano Gakuhou kepo mengintipi mereka, tidak lupa sambil menyesap teh herbal dari cangkir porselen di tangannya.

Baguslah, pikir si pria. Tidak salah ia mengirim anaknya yang itu kembali dari sekolah militer Rusia. Ia bosan melihat hubungan Gakushuu dengan Akabane Karma nge- _stuck_ di posisi yang sama. Kalau saja ini _shoujo manga_ , _mangaka_ -nya pasti sudah diprotes editor dan pembaca karena plotnya tidak maju-maju walau jumlah _chapter_ -nya sudah masuk digit tiga. Sekarang... Er, entahlah?

.

.

Karma duduk bersimpuh di _washitsu_ (ruang tradisional Jepang yang ada _tatami_ -nya) sambil sesekali celinguk ke sini-sana. Ia bukan kagum dengan dekor minimalis rumah saingannya karena dekor antik rumahnya lebih _wah_ , tapi hanya lebih memilih konsen ke sana daripada harus menatap dua pemuda kembar yang sepertinya sedang adu tidak kedip mata.

Mohon diingat pembaca bahwa Karma bukan **takut** menatap mereka. Karma cuma sedang gak minat aja ikutan adu tidak kedip mata. Lagipula emang bisa adu tidak kedip mata bertiga?

...penting ya?

Keheningan di ruangan terpecah saat Asano- _kun_ —oh, maksudnya Gakushuu—akhirnya buka suara. Ia memejamkan mata, membuat Karma menyimpulkan bahwa ia yang kalah adu tidak kedip mata.

(Sumpah, Ma, kayaknya Gakushuu dan kembarannya bukan adu kedip mata dah. Walau gak tau juga sih mereka tadi sebenarnya lagi beradu apa...)

"Mengingat yang punya urusan di sini adalah aku dan Karma," ucap Gakushuu penuh wibawa, dengan nada sinis tidak kentara tapi tetap terasa, "tidakkah sebaiknya kau enyah saja daripada mengganggu urusan kami berdua?"

Ucapan itu ditujukannya, tentu saja, pada Gakuto yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Senyum ganteng seorang idola yang pongah, _oh jadi hidup rakyat jelata tuh begini ya? Gak pernah ngerasa, sumpah_. Membuat Gakushuu harus bersusah-payah meredam keinginannya merekayasa Revolusi Perancis dengan pemenggalan kepala.

"Mengingat ini rumah si pak tua dan kita sama-sama anaknya, aku rasa aku mempunyai hak untuk menggunakan ruangan ini juga," sahut Gakuto dengan tenangnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Karma yang masih konsen berusaha membaca kaligrafi sutra di _tokonoma_.

Gakushuu diam saja saat Gakuto ngesot mendekati Karma, hendak mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Karma _season_ dua. Detik berikutnya ia balas menyeringai pongah karena Karma menusuk Gakuto dengan jangka.

Tauk lah itu jangka si surai merah bawa darimana. Yang pastinya, Karma bahkan tidak menggerakkan kepala untuk menusuk saudara kembarnya. Seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa membunuh saja.

...atau jangan-jangan dia memang pembunuh ya?

Gakushuu mengusir memori _webcomic/manhwa_ Giling Daging—eh, Killing Stalking—yang sempat tidak sengaja dibacanya saat iseng _surfing_ internet malam-malam demi mengusir insomnia. Kan dia tidak men- _stalk_ Karma, tapi hanya mempergunakan teman-temannya demi memantau tindakan Karma selepas sekolah. Kan bahaya kalau Karma berniat mengajak tawuran sekolah sebelah. Atau lebih parah: mengajak pacaran ketua OSIS sekolah sebelah?

Udah ah, malah ngelindur sini-sana.

"Karma, mau kita ganti lokasi saja?" Gakushuu bertanya. Wajahnya adem-ayem tanpa peduli Gakuto mendelik bengis padanya.

Karma mengangkat alis sebelah. "Memangnya mau pindah kemana?"

Pertanyaan yang ada benarnya, karena terik matahari setara gurun Sahara membuat Karma menolak mentah-mentah untuk duduk di teras rumah, dan Gakushuu sendiri enggan memakai ruang tamu ala Barat karena ada _home theater_ yang mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Karma dari tugas sekolah—dan koleksi film cinta sang ayah. Meski hubungan ayah-dan-anak mereka seperti itu juga, Gakushuu tidak tega juga menyebarluaskan rumor kalau Asano Gakuhou terisak menonton film cinta.

Karena tidak mau menampilkan piring-piring kotor di dapur dan ruang makan yang menggunung sejak pembantu harian keluarga minta cuti liburan ke kampungnya di Indonesia, dan kamar mandi mustahil dijadikan tempat belajar bersama, jadilah Gakushuu menawarkan saja, "Kita ke kamarku saja."

Pada keadaan biasa, Karma akan menerima. Ayo-ayo saja, toh mereka sama-sama pria. Kalau Karma cewek berdada _cup_ E juga, tinggal pentangkan pintu kamar saja, Gakushuu yang mengaku _gentleman_ tidak akan berani mengapa-apakannya selama masih ada potensi saksi mata. Sayangnya, Gakushuu tidak memperhitungkan faktor Gakuto yang bersikukuh mengganggu mereka.

"Wah, wah~ Yakin mau berdua aja? Ingat lho kalau kalian cuma berdua, yang ketiga itu setannya," ledek Gakuto menggunakan petuah guru agama. Gakushuu sudah akan membalasnya, tapi keburu disela Karma.

"Jadi kau setannya? Jelas sekali kau kesepian diacuhkan kami berdua."

Gakuto masih tersenyum tenang, tapi terkesan agak dipaksakan. Apalagi di sudut matanya kini ada kedutan, menyadari Gakushuu berdeham-deham, kelihatan _cool_ dengan terduga sakit tenggorokan, padahal sebenarnya ingin menertawakan.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bukan cuma karena saudara kembarnya menertawakan, tapi karena orang luar (alias bukan keluarga Asano) yang mempermalukan. Gakuto pun segera melancarkan serangan balasan.

Sadar masih ada jangka di tangan Karma, ia hanya menelengkan kepala, memancarkan setitik sedih di mata sebelum bertanya, "Kalau aku memang kesepian diacuhkan bagaimana?"

Karma mengheningkan cipta. Biasanya sih dia hanya akan membalas dengan senyuman ceria, "Ya sana menderita aja~" Tapi berkenaan dengan orang ini, entah kenapa rasanya...

" _Ne_ , Asano- _kun_ , orang ini ikut gak papa ya?"

Dehaman Gakushuu berubah jadi batuk sungguhan. Gakuto menjulurkan lidah dari belakang.

Rasakan!

.

.

Ganti latar ke kamar Gakushuu yang rapi-jali seolah seluruh permukaannya habis disetrika. Karma kembali duduk bersimpuh di depan meja, tapi kali ini tidak lagi celinguk sini-sana. Buku matematika setebal Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia yang konon katanya merupakan barang langka hadiah ultah dari Tomoya kini menyita perhatiannya.

Gakushuu sudah sibuk mencerocos tentang x yang dikalikan ke y lalu dibagi ke z dan dipangkatkan abcde atau entah apa. Gakuto tidak peduli matematika. Prestasi akademiknya kurang-lebih serupa dengan Karma versi belum digodai dan ditoel-toel guru gurita sampai merah.

Kening Gakuto berkerut tak suka. Karma menumpukan siku ke meja dan mencondongkan wajah agar bisa lebih jelas membaca bukunya. Gakushuu juga—entah memang sengaja atau hasil tindakan alam bawah sadarnya—ikut mencondongkan wajah. Jadilah jarak antara wajah mereka berdua berkurang hingga tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter lebarnya.

"Jadi kalau dari _blablabla_ kita kalikan ke A-" wajah Gakushuu maju satu senti beriringan dengan tangannya yang menunjuk halaman sebelah.

"Tapi kalau kita kerjakan dulu yang bagian _blablabla_ dan pindahkan ke sana-" giliran wajah Karma yang maju beriringan dengan tangannya, membalikkan halaman buku yang sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Bisa saja, tapi kalau kita ingin mencaritahu B ke A-" satu senti bertambah.

"Soal seperti itu jarang banget kan adanya? Kalau dari hasil x kita-" satu senti bertambah.

"Yah, sebenarnya-"

"STOOOP!"

 _Manga_ penuh mosaik disabetkan diantara wajah. Gakushuu dan Karma kompak mengangkat kepala dan mengerjapkan mata. Karma dengan imutnya, Gakushuu dengan tabokable-nya. Detik berikutnya wajah mereka berdua memerah, sadar apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya kalau saja Gakuto tidak menghalangi mereka.

 _Duh kenapa pake acara dihalangin segala sih ah._

Entah siapa yang membatinkannya.

Gakuto dalam-dalam menghirup udara. Lalu ia tersenyum bertanya, "Mau _break_ sambil main _game_ gak?"

.

.

Permainan _game_ semula baik-baik saja, tapi berubah saat Gakuto dengan ringan berkata;

"Kau ini gak becus banget, ya."

Ia, tentunya, membicarakan _gaming skill_ Gakushuu yang nyaris tidak ada. Hanya ledekan sederhana yang bahkan mungkin sudah ingin diutarakan Karma, tapi yang disahuti Gakushuu dengan bentakan tak disangka-sangka.

"Kau yang mementingkan hal yang tidak ada pentingnya!"

Dan dari sana, mulai terjadi masalah.

"Hal-hal yang tidak ada pentingnya inilah yang dipentingkan manusia pada umumnya. Kenapa lagi Ibu menuntut cerai pada si pak tua?"

"Ada perbedaan jelas antara bahagia dan mulia—mereka yang mengejar kebahagiaan semata tidak akan menjadi apa-apa."

"Oh ya? Memang apa pentingnya itu 'menjadi apa-apa'? Lihat saja kau sendiri sebagai contohnya—putra sempurna idaman si pak tua dan murid teladan satu sekolah, tapi tetap saja-"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku diam sa-!"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"

Karma berteriak sekuat tenaga, tidak perlu pakai toa. Baik Gakushuu maupun Gakuto sudah sama-sama tersungkur dari sofa, mencengkram dada sambil mendongak menatap Karma yang mendidih marah.

( _FYI_ _game_ -nya sendiri sudah dimenangkan Karma. Wong cuma dia yang tadi masih konsen bermain _game_ diantara mereka bertiga.)

"Aku gak peduli kalian ada masalah apa. Aku ke sini cuma mau mengunjungi Asano- _kun_ untuk belajar bersama, karena kami sama-sama suka ilmu matematika. Aku main _game_ dengan kalian karena aku suka _game_ juga. Aku tidak peduli mau hubungan kalian seburuk apa, tapi aku tidak sudi mendengar kalian berantem seperti debat akademia. Kalau mau marahan ya saling hajar aja sana!"

Gak gitu juga, Karma.

"Kalian ini saudara. Mau bagaimanapun juga, kalian keluarga. Kalau untuk akur memang gak bisa, jangan saling mengganggu, seenggaknya. Merusak suasana, tau gak?"

Yang dipentingin jangan suasana kenapa, Karma.

Dengan volume kali ini jauh lebih rendah, Karma melanjutkan bicara, "Bukannya mau melarang kalian _fight to the death_ atau apa, aku cuma—aku tadi agak... _senang_ juga menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian berdua."

"..."

"..."

"...po, pokoknya begitulah. Karena kalian lebih milih berantem gak jelas, aku mau pulang saja!"

Karma sudah menghentakkan langkah pertama, Gakushuu dan Gakuto sudah siap membuka suara untuk mencegah.

 _GLEDER!_

 _Crrsshh..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...masih jadi pulang, Karma?"

"Aku mau tidur siang saja. Kalau ngeganggu awas aja pada."

.

.

Gakushuu dan Gakuto tidak mengganggu Karma. Dari pintu kamar Gakuto yang dijajah Karma, diam-diam mereka menjulurkan kepala, memastikan si surai merah sudah terlelap dengan manja. Benar saja, Karma sudah memejamkan mata, mulut separuh terbuka, tangan tidak terkepal sepenuhnya, seolah menanti seseorang untuk menggenggamnya.

Tanpa suara, mereka ikut naik dan tidur mengapitnya.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Gilaaa, ini saya buat secepat-cepatnya dua hari sebelum hari H. Aduh bodo amat lah hasilnya gimana. Yang penting selesai aja, capek saya ;-;"

Abaikan kestresan saya. Pembaca mohon _review_ -nya ya :")

 **~Omake 1~**

Karma pulang tanpa pamit lewat jendela. Malam sudah tiba saat kedua Asano terjaga, dan tanpa bicara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berbaring di kasur bersama.

"Jadi namanya Akabane Karma?" celetuk Gakuto akhirnya. Ingat, pembaca, dia sebelumnya tidak tahu nama lengkap Karma.

Gakushuu memutar mata jengah. "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau belum meng- _hack_ seluruh data dirinya saja sewaktu kami membicarakan matematika."

Gakuto angkat bahu, tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Dan _kau_ bicara seolah-olah kau tidak peduli saja."

Gakushuu menyipitkan mata. "Aku yang akan memilikinya. Kau kembali saja ke Rusia dan mati hipotermia."

"Ahahaha! ...enak saja. Aku mau dia."

Dua pasang mata nan serupa beradu. Kedua pemiliknya berseteru.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa nantinya yang akan mendapatkan Akabane Karma."

Di rumahnya, Karma yang sedang memasak mie S****p rasa _white curry_ bersin tiba-tiba.

"Duh, aku flu ya?"

 **~Omake 2~**

Dengan sangat hati-hati Asano Gakuhou menggantungkan pigura. Bergerak ke belakang selangkah, ia memperhatikan foto yang baru di- _print_ dan kini dipajangnya. Puas ia menganggukkan kepala.

Foto Akabane Karma yang tidur diapit kedua putranya pasti berharga mahal jika ia jual ke _shipper_ mereka.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
